The purpose of ths study is to review biopsy material from the vagina of patients who have had a previous carcinoma of the cervix in order to evaluate the vaginal epithelium for early in-situ changes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Geelhoed, G., Henson, D., Taylor, P., and Ketcham, A.: In situ vaginal carcinoma of the cervix. A distinctive clinical entity. Am. J. Obstet. & Gynecol. 124: 510-516, 1976.